1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electrical power cord used with garden tools, such as hedge trimmers and the like which require a long cord to connect the tool to an electrical outlet. The long power cord is often exposed to accidental cutting during the use of the tools during operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have all relied on heavy insulated covered cord bodies with modular plug and socket ends. Such cords are usually of similar or same dimension over their entire length between the ends. Other examples of protective covers can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,679 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,019.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,679 a protective covering is shown having a spiral configuration that can be wrapped around guy wires used to support telephone poles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,019 a cable reinforcement device is disclosed which is split and positioned over a cable for the reduction of stress to the main cable.